


Don't Break Our Rule

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece, zoroxsanji - Fandom, zosan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Piece - Freeform, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Sanji are students at high school. But they have a fangirl problem. Mihawk there homeroom teacher is upset they are arriving late. But. He comes up with a solution that might shake things up between the two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Break Our Rule

One Sunny day in Sunny High. Students flooded in from there homes from summer vacation. Some people were glad to be there, some screamed and some cried. Others didn't like coming back from school. Especially Zoro Roronoa, Zoro was the quarterback for the Sunny Lions football team. He everyday was surrounded by girls fangirling over how strong and handsome he was. No one seemed to mind his unnatural green hair and always scowling. Zoro didn't like the attention, nor did he accept the dates and love girls pooled out for him. 

"Sanji-kun's back!" A girl cried running past Zoro. 

Ah yes, Sanji Black. Tolo Prince himself, ever since he won the crown last year his nickname was Mr. Prince. He liked the attention from the girls, and they liked his foreign French tongue along with the curled eyebrows. The sweet gifts they had given him. As much as he wanted to go out with them, he couldn't just settle for one. They were all so beautiful and all had different talents Sanji couldn't decide which he liked better. Zoro and Sanji were top of the popularity chain, but had no clue about the other. Sure they bumped into each other through the hallways, but that was about it. They both were completely different. Well, I guess they both had that in common. Sanji was late for class on the first day, by ten minutes now. He wasn't lost, he had to lose track of the girls. He loved them of course, but somedays they were wild. Sanji slipped into class panting, the teacher looked up. 

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Sanji Black." He panted. 

The teacher was about to point out Sanji's seat when the door slammed shut behind him. Sanji turned to Zoro keeping the door shut. His shirt barely on and ripped, he was panting along with Sanji. Zoro waited a moment before he let go of the door handle. 

"I apologize for my tardiness." Zoro spoke. 

The teacher pinched the bridge of his nose, oh he knew who Zoro was. The man with golden eyes and black slick hair turned back to the boys. Mr. Dracule, was Zoro's father. 

"Just take your seats." He said. 

Sanji and Zoro took there seats next up each other in the back. Zoro pulled out his leather men's jacket and pulled it on. 

"So your the quarter back the schools talking about." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro turned to the blonde, "Do I know you?" 

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Idiot Marimo, you don't know a face when you see one." 

"Sorry, can't place your ugly mug anywhere." Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji growled cranking his head to the green haired man who was chuckling away. 

"Vous marimo idiote je l'espère la prochaine le football est jeté à la tête et tu meurs." Sanji muttered. (You idiot marimo I hope the next football gets thrown at your head and you die.) 

Zoro cocked a brow to the language that slipped from the frenchmans tongue. 

"What did you just say?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji grinned only to lace his fingers together and rest his chin on them. Turning away from Zoro who was clueless to the jibberish that Sanji's lips spoke. 

"Oi! What the hell did you just say?" Zoro snapped. 

Sanji just smirked watching his teacher go over where to go if a fire broke out. 

"You stupid curly eyebrowed blonde! What the hell did you just say?" Zoro asked once again. 

Sanji smiled, "I didn't say anything." 

"Bullshit, I know you said something." Zoro huffed. 

"Maybe take French and I will repeat myself." 

With that the bell rung, Sanji and Zoro's eyes widened as they grabbed there stuff and headed to there next class. It's been a month, Zoro and Sanji both have been late to class everyday. Each time less and less clothing, well for Zoro. All that had been stripped off Sanji's body was his shirt. But that was about it. Zoro hurried in the room followed by Sanji and they both kept the door from being pulled off the hinges and broken down by the girls. When they stopped pulling and fanned out Zoro and Sanji let out a hearty sigh. 

"That's it! I'm tired of this crap. Zoro! Sanji! After school today your staying here so we can figure out your little girl problem." Mihawk spat. 

Zoro and Sanji looked to each other before sitting down. After school Sanji was the first to be in Mr. Dracules class. He sat in front of his desk, looking at the back of picture frames. Mr. Dracule was writing on the board for tomorrow's lesson. Sanji noticed a picture of his teacher and a little green haired boy on his shoulders in the snow. 

"Mr. Dracule?" Sanji asked. 

"Yes?" He said.

"Is Zoro your son?" 

The door slammed shut Sanji turned to Zoro walking in all sweaty. 

"Yeah, but I ain't his real son." Zoro huffed. 

Mihawk turned putting the chalk on the lip of the board. Zoro took a seat next to Sanji who scooted away. Sanji pinched his nose, Zoro wreaked of sweat and metal. 

"I told you to come here after school!" Miahwk snapped. 

"I did, didn't I?" Zoro asked. 

"You smell aweful." Sanji groaned. 

"Says the walking perfume." 

Sanji had an idea, pulling out his body spray and spraying down the stinky man. Zoro was the one covering his nose now.

"Ah, much better." Sanji sighed. 

"Easy for you to say." 

"Enough, I want to talk about your tardiness." Mihawk said.

Mihawk went into a lecture about being tardy which Zoro and Sanji zoned out. 

"So is there anyway you two can get to class on time?" He asked. 

Sanji snapped out of it, "Um, probably disguise ourselves." 

"There he is." A voice called. 

Mihawk frowned slowly cranking his head to the red haired Gym teacher. Which was already walking up to him. 

"Go away red hair I'm busy." Mihawk waved his hand. 

"Awe come on, you know you like it when I come visit you." The red haired man leaned against Mihawks desk.

"Shanks, go clean up your gym." 

Sanji leaned over to Zoros ear, "I never knew your dad went that way." 

Mihawk's eyes widened and a smile broke on his face. He turned back to the boys. 

"I know how we are going to solve this problem." 

Zoro's eyes widened, "No, No. No way. Nope." 

"Do it and I will accidentally lose your tardy slips."   
"What's going on?" Sanji asked. 

"Since you both are currently single, and to get them off your back. I suggest pulling a little lie. Saying you both are gay and decided to date each other." Mihawk said. 

Sanji thought, if he did this all the tardy slips would be lost off his record. He turned to Zoro, but is he willing to risk it for that? Sanji sighed twisting himself to prop his legs on the arm rest of the chair and his back at the other. 

"We will have some rules." Sanji said, "First, we shall not interlock fingers. I don't know where your nasty hands have been. Second no kissing on the lips, I don't know what rotten food you have consumed and I don't want to taste it. Third, as soon as we reach class let go of my hand. Or shoulder, or whatever you are touching when we get in here." 

"Is that all?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji cocked a brow and smirked, "The number one unbreakable rule, don't fall in love with each other. This is our rule got it?" 

Zoro shuttered, "Don't worry about that."

As the next day awoke and Sanji was clung to Zoro's side in the morning people asked how it happened and Sanji answered. He bubbled about the fake way of Zoro asking him out before planting a kiss on his cheek. The girls awed, the bell chimed and Sanji took Zoro's hand. Following the rule of not lacing fingers, they weren't a real couple of course. Just to make it seem that way. They reached Mr. Dracules class and no one was there. Well except Shanks just watching Mihawk work made his day. Sanji let go of Zoro's hand and pulled out a bottle of sanitizer. Plopping a drop on his hand, then a drop on Zoro's. Snapping the lid shut and wiping away Zoro's touch while Zoro wiped away Sanji's. And so that's how it started, each day was the same. Until Sanji ran out of sanitizer and Zoro had to smell a sweet smell on his hand. While Sanji smelt metal. But they didn't seem to mind and dropped sanitation out of it. Zoro and Sanji gotten close actually, Sanji making up stories of movie nights they spent together. Sometimes Zoro hate to admit it but he wished the lies Sanji spoke were true. Zoro mentally slapped himself, don't break the rule. The day before winter vacation, snow had fallen the night before. Zoro walked onto campus early with his dad like he did everyday. But, when he walked on campus he knew something was going to happen. A snowball was tossed at the back of Zoro's head. He turned to Sanji who threw another one at his face.

"Oh your so on." Zoro said. 

So there it began the snowball fight, dogging and tossing back in forth snow balls. Hitting the other until Zoro got hit in the face and brought Sanji down with him. They lie panting as soft snowflakes kissed their exposed skin. Sanji's hand layed on top of Zoro's.

"Hey cook?" Zoro sighed. 

Sanji looked over to him, Zoro continued to look at the sky. 

"Over winter break you want to come over? I bet I can kick your butt at video games." Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji grabbed a handful of snow and put it in Zoros mouth.

"I'll make you eat those words." Sanji said. 

Sanji rolled on Zoro hands under his arms staring at each other. Zoro's eyes flicking back and forth between Sanji's lips and eyes. Zoro reached up and touched his cheek Sanji nuzzled into it. Lowering himself over Zoro's lips. Breath against breath heavy eyes and the idea of pressed lips against one another sent either of them over the edge. 

"Zoro!" A voice called. 

Sanji stammered up and backed a few feet away from Zoro. He sat up and watched Sanji's face turn a darker pink. He couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from Sanji's embarrassment. One of the buzz cut blondes jogged over to Zoro and helped him out of the snow.

"I thought the hole gay thing was an act." He asked. 

"It was just practice, to make us look like we're kissing but we're not." Sanji said. 

It crushed both of them what Sanji spoke to keep there reputation alive. 

"Ah alright, well hey Zoro we gotta talk about this years party." 

Zoro turned to Sanji who pulled up his tan coat collar and walked off. Zoro had trouble concreting that day. When the time came Sanji clung to him. But, that feeling in Zoro's stomach started to stir. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's middle and nuzzled his head on his shoulder talking about what they were going to do for Christmas break.

"Now that I think about it." A girl spoke.

They drew there attention to the blonde haired woman. 

"I have never seen you two kiss."

That's it, that was the bad thing. 

"We don't like to kiss in public." Sanji smiled. 

"Come on one time for us." 

The girls whined and whimpered for a passionate kiss from the couple. Sanji sighed and wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck.

"It's now or never stupid Marimo."

Zoro smirked as he cupped the cooks cheeks they brought close to each other and leaned in for a sweet Christmas kiss. The girls awed and Sanji being a tease, before the kiss was over gave a small lick to Zoro's lips. Zoro snapped his eyes open when Sanji pulled back. A smirk placed itself on Sanji's lips, he gave a soft pat to Zoro's cheek. 

"See you soon Marimo." 

With that Sanji turned and adjusted his backpack going to the parking lot of the school. Zoro blinked and before he knew it the blonde was gone, the crowd around him started to disappear. 

"I broke our rule." Zoro muttered. 

"Roronoa, it's time to go home." Mihawk called, "Your going to catch a cold if you stand there like that." 

Zoro looked to his father and followed after to the car. Zoro woke up around noon and checked his phone the next morning. Nothing, Sanji would always text him every morning when he woke up. Zoro frowned at the screen and searched for Sanji's name pressing the call button and pressing it to his ear.

A few neighborhoods away Sanji sat leaning against the wall clutching his pillow. Soaked with tears and muffled cries. His phone started buzzing and turned to it. He picked it up seeing it was from Zoro. Sanji cleared his throat and took a breath. He answered the call and pressed it to his ear. 

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked.

Sanji didn't say anything but clutched his pillow tighter. 

"Sanji! Answer me! What's wrong?" Zoro spat.

Still he blonde didn't say a word, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

"You always text me every morning when you wake up. Why didn't you text me this morning? Why aren't you talking to me?"

Sanji ended the call and turned his phone off and began to cry more. 

Zoro growled getting out of bed and grabbing his pants. Putting them on and grabbing a random shirt and going down stairs. 

"I'm going out." Zoro called.

Zoro grabbed his shoes slipping them on. Getting to the door and opening it.

"Oi, Roronoa." Mihawk said. 

Zoro turned from the door, Mihawk walked out from the den handing him a rose. 

"Zeff Sanji's father called. He's pretty upset." 

Zoro took the rose, "Thanks. Dad." 

He rushed out the door, Mihawk chuckled to himself shutting the door. Zoro and Sanji have been to each other's houses before. Just for friendly competition in video games. And Sanji talking to him in French, Then they both fight in there home language. 

Sanji sniffled hugging his pillow tighter. Sobbing softly into the silk. Zeff came up and checked on him only to be scolded and a teddy bear being thrown at the door. The door downstairs was knocked on and Zeff folded the paper to answer it. Sanji left his room to hide behind the wall. 

"If it's Zoro I don't want to see him." Sanji sniffled. 

Zeff looked to Sanji hiding by the wall only the left side of his face peaked out. Zeff nodded and opened the door, Sanji hid a bit more behind the wall. 

"Wh-where is he?" Zoro panted. 

"Oh? Eggplant? He says he doesn't want you to see him." Zeff winked. 

Zoro cocked a brow, Zeff twisted his beard there secret language when Zoro would surprise Sanji that to go to the back door.

"So come again another time." Zeff spoke. 

"Oh, alright." Zoro nodded.

Zeff shut the door and looked up the stairs. 

"Okay eggplant go sulk in your room, I'll make you some tea." Zeff said. 

Sanji sighed and walked back to his room, shutting the door and crawling back on his bed. Meanwhile in the kitchen the backdoor creeped open. Zeff turned to the green haired man holding a rose missing a few pedals. 

"He's in his room." Zeff said turning back to the teapot going on the stove. 

"Thank you." Zoro said. 

Kicking off his shoes and going upstairs, Sanji sniffling into a pillow. He didn't look up to the intruder his face still stuck in a pillow.

"Dad, I don't know what I am going to do." Sanji whimpered. 

Zoro sighed and sat on his bed next to him, Sanji leaned into Zoro's side. 

"Should I tell him?" Sanji sniffled. 

He lifted his head to Zoro, Sanji's eyes widened tossing his pillow in Zoro's face knocking him back. While Sanji escaped down the hall. Zoro growled taking the pillow off his face and followed after Sanji. 

"Sanji! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Zoro called. 

Sanji slammed and locked the bathroom door shut. He slumped in front of the door and hugged his knees. 

"Why do you keep running?!" 

Zoro pounded on the door, Sanji ignored his calls and pounds until it stopped. Zoro sat in front of the door his head against the dented wooden door to Sanji's bathroom. 

"What aren't you telling me?" Zoro asked. 

"I have done something stupid." Sanji whimpered.

Zoro turned to the door his heart was sinking.   
Sanji was in love with another man. Zoro looked to the Rose. 

"Who is he?" Zoro asked. 

"Who is who?" Sanji asked. 

"Who is the man your in love with?" Zoro asked. 

Zoro was about to pluck the rose from the stem.

"Zoro, I'm in love with you." Sanji said, "I broke our rule, I fell in love you a long time ago. And I know you don't feel the same." 

"open the door." Zoro said.

Sanji sighed, he was ready for the fist or the scolding in Japanese tongue. Sanji got up unlocking the door and opening it. But he didn't get a fist or a swear in a different tongue. He got was a hug, Zoro buried in his neck and holding onto the blonde. He held him tighter burying himself deeper into Sanji's neck leaving soft kisses. 

"I broke our rule too." Zoro said. 

Sanji hugged him back, soft tears rolled down of happiness down to Zoro's shirt. Once the first warm tear dripped on Zoro he pulled back. Cupping both of his cheeks and wiping away his slick cheeks. 

"I love you Sanji." Zoro said.

"I love you too Zoro." Sanji smiled. 

And they embraced again. 

As graduation hit and college came along. Zoro and Sanji were still together, they were going strong. Even at different schools, Zoro picked up a little French to understand the swears Sanji spits when he's pissed about a recipe that isn't going right. And Sanji picked up some Japanese to say dirty things in public so only he could understand. Then Zoro would have to make something up translating what Sanji said. The rain tapped against the glass window of there apartment. Sanji snuggled up to Zoro's side who was snoring like a bear. Sanji fluttered his eyes and checked the time. It was four in the morning. He groaned rolling Zoro over on his side to silence the loud snoring. Sanji leaned in and kissed his forehead before leaving the bed. Zoro grabbed his arm and turned to him. 

"It's raining isn't it?" Zoro asked.

"Yes it is." Sanji said. 

"Then get back to bed. You know we don't go to school on the first rainy day of the month." 

"Zoro, I have a test today." 

"We made a deal." 

Sanji sighed, "Why am I with a idiot Marimo like you?" 

Sanji crawled back in bed, Zoro smiled pulling him closer to him. 

"Because you love me." 

Sanji chuckled kissing Zoro. But Zoro's lips stayed as a smirk before opening his eye peering at the blonde. 

"Is it still raining outside?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji turned to the window, yep. It was still raining. 

"You know we made another deal when it rains." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji smirked, "It's raining pretty hard too."


End file.
